Blood-erful Christmastime
"What do you mean I've been expelled?" asked an infuriated Rachel Berry. "You have not shown up to a single class for a month." said Carmen Tibideaux coldly. "Cassandra July has you marked absent for every day this semester." "I was only gone for a month, okay? I was kidnapped!" said Rachel. "Plus, I showed up to all of Cassandra's classes. She just doesn't like me." "I'm really sorry, Rachel. I suggest that you re-apply next semester so that you can start over all the hard work that you decided to blow off this semester. Now please, I have a staff meeting in 5 minutes." said Carmen. Rachel walked outside and hailed a taxi. She started sobbing and called Kurt. -"Hello?" -"Kurt. I was expelled. Carmen won't let me come back for the second semester." said Rachel sobbing. -"Oh, well screw her. You know, college isn't for everyone. Look at me? I'm thriving at vogue.com. Maybe you can get a job here. I can maybe compel- I MEAN CONVINCE- Isabelle to let you take an internship here." -"No, Kurt. Broadway is my destiny. NYADA was my best shot at that." -"Well, in the meantime, at least think about it. I mean, if Carmen isn't going to let you back until next year, you might as well use it to occupy your time." -"I guess I can give that a go, but Kurt, PLEASE don't compel her!" -"Oh, I don't need to. She's right next to me." -"Wait, she knows your a vampire?" -"Yes, and I'm perfectly okay with it." said Isabelle loudly on Kurt's speakerphone. "The internship is all yours, Rachel. Besides, I've promoted Kurt to my assistant, so he will get paid now. You can take his job for now until you are back on your feet." -"Well, thanks. I guess I'll see you later." said Rachel -"BYE!" Isabelle and Kurt exclaimed at the same time over the phone. ________________________________________ Stefan, Brody, Elijah, and Tyler arrived in Central Park with 2 minutes to spare before 3 o'clock. However, when they looked around, it looked as if a bloody battle had taken place. There were dead bodies everywhere. The snow was red, as if it had been dyed with red snow cone syrup. There was a foul stench of blood in the air that repulsed Brody, but aroused Stefan, Elijah, and Tyler. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" said Brody, who ran over to the bloody lake and wretched very loudly. "What the hell happened here?" asked Tyler. "Sorry about the mess." said a female voice. It was Quinn. "Quinn? What are you doing here? I thought I told you and Kurt to stay in my apartment in New Haven!" said a frustrated Elijah. "Elijah, I'm sick of being a goody-good Yale student! Being a vampire is so much fun!" said Quinn. "Listen, Quinn. I care about you. I don't want you to become a ripper!" said Elijah. "Well, guess what, Elijah? It's too late! I already have!" said Quinn, rebelliously. "Quinn, right?" said Stefan. "I was once a ripper. I can teach you how to control your urges." "I DON'T WANT TO LEARN HOW TO CONTROL THEM! I I WANT TO DO IS DRINK EVERYONE'S GODDAMN BLOOD!!!!!!!!" Quinn exploded, her face bloodshot as if she were ready to attack. She then started running towards Brody, disregarding the fact that he was a warlock. However, he then used the same spell he had used on her before to give her a massive headache. Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs. "Nice work, Brody." said Stefan. Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind them. It was Klaus "Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. You must remember that witches and warlocks can overpower a vampire easily." said Klaus. "I'll find you some more humans later. You've made a bloodbath out of Central Park already." "Klaus?" said a surprised Elijah, who then turned to Quinn."Quinn, don't listen to him." "Oh, why not? She's a lovely girl, I'm a lovely guy." said Klaus. "He is a very lovely guy. I always did dig men with British accents." said Quinn. "Did you compel her??!???" Elijah screamed at Klaus. "No, and I'll prove it to you." Klaus then compelled Quinn. "Did I compel you to love me?" asked Klaus. "No." said Quinn blankly. "See? There you have it. She likes me, brother. Move on." said Klaus assuringly. Elijah once again bore a look of despair, as he had done when he saw Quinn and Rachel make out on his couch. "Where are Elena and Caroline?" asked Stefan. "And Rachel?" demanded Brody. "Well, Rachel is back in her apartment with Puck and her gay best friend, and Elena and Caroline are on their way, but don't worry, I didn't compel them either. Elena and Caroline came walking through the foggy winter air like zombies. "Caroline!" exclaimed Tyler. "TYLER!" squealed Caroline. She ran into his arms and embraced him. "I missed you so much. I'm shocked Klaus hasn't compelled you!" "Elena!" Stefan jogged over to Elena and hugged her. However, she didn't hug back, and she looked very worried. "What's wrong, Elena?" "Stefan." said Elena nervously. "Klaus has something to tell you." "Indeed I do." said Klaus. "Now, I'm sure you remember Katherine Pierce." "Of course." said Stefan. "And you know that she was a Petrova doppelgänger." said Klaus "Yes." said Stefan. "What about her?" "Well, you know that I have been after her for years, even after she turned into a vampire. See, she wants something of mine. The one thing that truly protects my well-being, as well as the balance of nature itself." said Klaus. "Wait, what do you mean?" asked Elijah. Klaus gazed at Elijah in a serious manner. "The Ring of Solomon." said Klaus. "The Ring of Solomon? Klaus, trust me, I have the ring. You asked me to keep it for you years ago. It's safe." said Elijah. "Well, we have to find Katherine before she finds the ring. Did you know that she can change shape now?" said Klaus. "Change shape? Wait. What are you talking about? She's a vampire." said Elena. "Do you know what the term 'doppelgänger' is supposed to mean, Elena?" Klaus asked her. She looked at him confused. "It's supposed to mean 'Ghostly Double'. Now, the spell that was cast on Tatia Petrova by her half-sister, Octavia, made it so that her ghost would stay within a particular bloodline. However, Katherine has since found a way to change into the physical form of whomever she wants." "You mean, like a shapeshifter?" asked Stefan. "Precisely." said Klaus. "How did she become a shapeshifter?" asked Elena. "And, what's this about the Ring of Solomon?" asked Stefan. "I'm sure you're familiar with the story of King Solomon and the Jinn." said Klaus. "No, actually." said Stefan. "Well, it's a very long story, so I'll give you the condensed version." said Klaus. "According to legend, King Solomon was a very powerful and beloved king. He was also a sorcerer. However, he lost favor in the sight of God for certain acts of selfishness, so he used his magic to contact God himself. He requested that God send him a wicked spirit into his hands for punishment. After much convincing, The Lord finally appeared before Solomon and handed him a small, golden ring, inset with a seal of an engraved stone. God said 'Wear this ring, O King Solomon, son of David, and you shall command all the demons of the earth, male and female.' Now, Solomon had 700 wives. However, there was one woman he was simply head over heels for. Being a sorcerer, he turned her into a doppelgänger because he wanted the world to be able to experience her beauty for many generations to come. However, she did not think so highly of him. Being half-witch, she fashioned herself a dark spell in which She would turn into what is known as a Jinn, the most powerful being on the planet earth." "Wait, so you mean like a genie?" asked Stefan. "Yes, but legend calls it a Jinn." said Klaus. "Wait, don't genies grant three wishes?" asked Caroline. "The media portrays a genie as a spirit who grants three wishes. A Jinn, however, has three souls." "Three? Wait, how is that even possible?" asked Elena. "How does one become a Jinn?" asked Stefan. "When you're a doppelgänger, you already have two souls: a human one, and a supernatural one. However, when a doppelgänger is turned into a vampire, their human soul becomes a vampire one. For example, Elena has carried two souls around her whole life: her own, and the doppelgänger one. However, only a human doppelgänger can become a Jinn. That's why Katherine was after the cure. Doppelgängers also can only change shape if they have died before. For instance, Katherine died when she became a vampire. If a doppelgänger vampire somehow turns human again, she is able to become a shapeshifter." said Klaus. "Katherine has apparently found the cure." "So the cure exists?" asked Stefan. "Yes, Stefan. Also, I know she has a witch with her to help her with the Jinn spell." "But who?" asked Brody. "I'm not sure. However, only a witch as powerful as my mother could probably conjure a spell that big." said Klaus. "What happened to Solomon's wife?" asked Stefan. "She became a Jinn. She wreaked havoc on many people, until Solomon used the ring to conceal her inside a coffin." said Klaus. "However, the same spirit of the Jinn that took over the body of Solomon's wife can remain dormant for so long. It is released once every thousand years or so. However, the spirit is all-knowing, and it has since taken over an heir each time it feels that it's ready to be released. It is capable of controlling its host and the witch who does the spell." "Wait, so the spirit pretty much does the spell through other people?" asked Elena. Klaus nodded. "The last time the spirit was released was about ten years after my family was turned into vampires. I was the one who concealed the spirit inside the coffin. The coffin of the last girl who the Jinn took over is somewhere in Mystic Falls." "Wait a second." said Tyler. "How do we know that you aren't just using us so that the Jinn won't kill YOU?" "The Jinn is a threat to all supernatural beings; hybrids, werewolves, and vampires alike." said Elijah. "What about witches?" asked Brody. "That, I'm not sure about." said Elijah. "Well the main point is that Katherine is somewhere in this city. She's been posing as dance teacher Cassandra July. When Katherine originally left Mystic Falls, she moved here to become a dance student at NYADA. However, Cassandra tore poor Katherine apart when she auditioned for the school. She took out her revenge by kidnapping Cassandra. However, I inadvertently saved Cassandra when I mistook her for Katherine." said Klaus. "Now listen, everyone: We all need to be extra careful. We need to find her before she makes her way down to New Haven, if she hasn't already." said Klaus. "She knows that the ring is the only way to stop her." "I don't want any part of this, Klaus." said Tyler. "I'm no longer sired to you." "So be it." said Klaus huffily. "Take Caroline. I've found a much prettier blonde vampire girlfriend anyway." Tyler and Caroline walked off and disappeared through the fog. "I'll go back to my apartment to stand guard, in case Katherine or anyone suspicious shows up." said Elijah. Klaus nodded at him as he walked off. "Elijah, I-" Quinn started to speak, but Elijah ignored her and acted like he didn't hear her. Quinn sighed. Although she felt particularly happy with Klaus, she still felt guilty for leading Elijah on. "So, what are we doing here?" asked Stefan. "We need to track down Katherine. She's been posing as Cassandra July, the NYADA dance instructor. The real Cassandra is back at Kurt and Rachel's apartment. We asked her to stay there in case we see Katharine disguised as her." said Klaus. "Brody, you need to try to use a spell that can find her." "I can do that." said Brody. ______________________________________________ It was two weeks before Christmas. Blaine and Sugar decided to buy the New Directions 5 half-gallon cartons of egg nog to celebrate Christmas. The next day, they entered the choir room as Blaine started singing Paul McCartney's "Wonderful Christmastime". Blaine: The moon is right The spirit's up 'We're here tonight And that's enough '' ''Simply having a wonderful Christmas time '' ''Simply having a wonderful Christmas time '' Joe: ''The party's on '' ''The feelin's here That only comes '' ''This time of year All: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time Simply having a wonderful Christmas time Ryder and Sam: The choir of children sing their song All: Ding dong, ding dong Ding dong, ding, oh, oh '' ''Simply having a wonderful Christmas time '' ''Simply having a wonderful Christmas time '' Sam: ''The word is out '' ''About the town '' ''To lift a glass Ah, don't look down All: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time Joe and Blaine: The choir of children sing their song They practiced all year long All: Ding dong, ding dong Ding dong, ding dong Ding dong, ding dong The moon is right The spirit's up 'We're here tonight And that's enough '' ''Simply having a wonderful Christmas time Simply having a wonderful Christmas time Simply having a wonderful Christmas time Simply having a wonderful Christmas time The entire class cheered and clapped. "Egg nog for everyone!" Blaine yelled. The class cheered. ________________________________________ Blaine got home. He saw a note on the table from his mother: "Blaine, please bring the cake in the fridge to the new neighbor across the street. He is about your age, but he appears to be living by himself and very lonely. Go keep him company. -Love, Mom."'' Blaine took out the cake from the fridge. It was bright and colorful with big blue letters that real "Welcome to Lima. We hope you like it here." Blaine then noticed that the cake was from the bakery down the road. "Why not just make the cake yourself?" Blaine said to himself. He shrugged, then walked across the street to greet the new neighbor. He knocked on the door, and a very handsome boy with dirty blond hair answered the door. "Hi there." the boy said with a smile. "I'm Hunter. Hunter Clarington." "I'm Blaine. I live across the street. My family is not home, but they asked me to bring you this cake." said Blaine. "Oh, thank you. Why don't you come on in?" said Hunter. "Oh sure." said Blaine as he stepped inside. However, he noticed something strange. Vampires were supposed to not be allowed into a human's house unless they were invited in. However, Blaine didn't feel any force stopping him from entering the house before Hunter invited him in. Was Hunter a vampire? "So, what brings you to the boring town of Lima?" asked Blaine. "Oh, I just thought I'd move somewhere quiet. See, I've lived in Colorado Springs for some time. I've lived in enough cities as it is." said Hunter. "Oh, do you move around a lot? And where are your parents?" asked Blaine. "My parents died a long time ago. I'm on my own. I just prefer it that way." said Hunter. Blaine had could feel that Hunter was lying. Something didn't add up. He also noticed that Hunter looked like he wanted to compel Blaine, as if he couldn't tell that Blaine was a vampire. Blaine then noticed a familiar-looking blazer sitting on the chair in the kitchen. "Is that a blazer?" asked Blaine nervously. "Yes. I go to Dalton Academy. How about you?" asked Hunter. "I go to McKinley." said Blaine, not wanting to admit that he never went to Dalton. He didn't want to risk Hunter finding out that he had once been a Dalton Academy Warbler. However, Hunter still suspected that he was the one and only Blaine Anderson. "Funny, my friend Sebastian told me about a guy named Blaine who went to Dalton Academy then transferred to McKinley High School to be with his boyfriend, Kurt." said Hunter. "He even joined their show choir, called the New Directions." Hunter started staring at Blaine, as if he knew he was staring at the same guy he was talking about. "Oh, no I can't even sing." Blaine lied. Hunter started walking closer to him. "You know, Blaine isn't my real name. My name is.... Um, Blake! Yeah, I'm Blake Andrews! I just go by Blaine because I look up to the real Blaine Anderson in the New Directions! I aspire to be just like him!" A cheesy smile appeared on Blaine's face. Hunter, however, still wasn't convinced. "Look, I know it's you. You know, there's pictures of you in the Dalton Academy wall of fame. Blaine, we need you. The Warblers are hanging by a thread. We barely won our Sectionals." said Hunter desperately. "I'm not coming back to Dalton." said Blaine. "Blaine, Kurt graduated. Why do you want to waste your time in a lame old diversity club when you can come back to your old family?" "The New Directions isn't lame, and yes I still have friends back at Dalton, but I've also made some new ones at McKinley." said Blaine. "Besides, I'm not so sure I trust some of them anymore, particularly Sebastian, since he nearly blinded me with rock salt last year." "He still regrets that, by the way." said Hunter. "I don't care. He also tried to break me up with Kurt so he could have me." said Blaine. "You know, Dalton has changed. Sebastian isn't the captain anymore, I am. Sebastian was found guilty of harassing your little Glee club and he was forced to step down. Also, the Dalton Academy headmaster was fired, and his job was given to that hot French teacher, whose name I don't even remember." said Hunter. Blaine tilted his head at him. "By the way, I'm not even remotely bi-curious." "Oh, I wasn't- I'm still dating Kurt." said Blaine. "Well anyway, I came in at the beginning of the year after moving from Colorado Springs. Since I lead my team last year to a Regionals victory and have been to Nationals, I took over the Warblers." said Hunter. "Well, no matter what you say to me, you're not going to convince me to come back to the Warblers." Blaine assured him. "We'll see about that." said Hunter. "I'm gonna go. It was nice to meet you." said Blaine, who then proceeded out the door. "I know you're a vampire." said Hunter. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks. "H-how do you know that?" asked Blaine. "Because I'm a vampire too." said Hunter. "Also, from what I hear, you haven't had such a great time at McKinley ever since you were turned." "I've been doing just fine." said Blaine defensively. "Really? You were staked at Sectionals, and you have a vampire-hating principal. Sounds like you're having a fantabulous time." said Hunter sarcastically. "Well, my friends support me." said Blaine. "Well, there's also a few other guys at Dalton academy who are vampires, and they are in the Warblers too." said Hunter. "You know, since Dalton academy has been restored to its original former glory, the zero-tolerance harassment policy has been tightened. That means that they won't even tolerate a vampire hunter who is a student stake another student who is a vampire. However, they also don't tolerate their vampire students attacking the human ones." Blaine sighed. "I guess I'll think about it. I gotta go." "You won't regret rejoining." Hunter called after him. "I never said yes." said Blaine. "I said I'd think about it. That doesn't mean yes." Blaine proceeded out the door. ____________________________________________ The next day at school was the last day before Christmas break. The final Glee rehearsal was taking place. Sam was doing an eerily impeccable impression of Kim Kardashian's voice when suddenly, Mr. Schue walked in. "Hey, guys." said Mr. Schue. The entire class screamed and tackled-hugged him. Mr. Schue nearly fell over with the force the students. "Haha, It's great to see you guys too." said Mr. Schue. The class suddenly quieted down. "I'm sure that Finn and Miss Holliday were great replacements for me, but I'm back for about a month or two. I have another flight into Washington D.C. scheduled for February, so I will be able to help you all prepare for Regionals. The class cheered at this news. Suddenly, an unknown male student walked in. "Is this where Glee rehearsal is?" asked the student. "Yes, Jeremy." said Mr. Schue. "Guys, let me introduce new student Jeremy Gilbert. He's our newest Glee club member." "Nice to meet you all." said Jeremy shyly, yet monotonously. Jeremy then looked at Blaine as if he were an FBI agent who had just found his suspect. The class recognized him. It was the same guy who had attempted to stake Blaine in the heart at Sectionals. They all clapped lukewarmly. "Seriously guys? You welcome ALL new students the same way!" "Well, let me start by saying that I just think its not fair that you let him in without an audition. I mean, you let Blaine, Sugar, and Unique join without auditioning. You might as well cease the audition process altogether." Tina lied about what she was really angry about. She still had his wallet, and she knew it was the same guy who had staked Blaine at Sectionals. "Well, you know I'm actually cousins with Kurt Hummel, and he once said to me and my sister that this club welcomes people with open arms. Looks like they were wrong." said Jeremy, who then walked away. "See, look what you've done?" said Mr. Schue disappointedly. "Mr. Schue, there's something we need to discuss. Can we close the door?" The class filled Mr. Schue in on everything that had gone down while he had been gone. They explained how Blaine was a vampire, and that Figgins had attempted to weaken Blaine with vervain. They also explained to him how Jeremy had impersonated a judge at Sectionals and had staked Blaine. Mr. Schue took about a minute to process the news. "Wait, how do you even know it's him?" asked Mr. Schue. "I have his wallet. He dropped it right after he staked Blaine." said Tina. Tina pulled out a brown wallet from her purse and showed it to Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue sighed and said "Guys, I don't think there's much we can do about it. I mean. He goes to this school. I hate having to reject him, but I don't want him to be a danger to Blaine either. However, at the same time, Blaine might not be the safest person to have around either." "Wait, what?" said Blaine. "Blaine, you're a vampire. You drink blood now. HUMAN blood! How is that supposed to make any of us feel safe?" asked Mr. Schue. "I see how it is." said Blaine, who then walked out. "Now, what was that for?" asked Tina. "It's the truth Tina. Having a potentially dangerous student in our midst could end up horribly." said Mr. Schue. "Well, you hurt his feelings. Vampire feelings are like human feelings, except they are multiplied times ten. Imagine if you were black, or gay and you were discriminated against? Imagine how it feels for Blaine. He has already gotten so much hate and homophobia, now he's a vampire so it's much worse. This club has always accepted anyone and everyone for what they were!" said Tina. "TINA! I'M THE TEACHER! What I say stands!" bellowed Mr. Schue, slamming his fist on the desk. The entire Glee club looked at him as if he were a ferocious beast. "Well, Blaine's our best singer. What are we going to do now?" said Tina. "Well, you're just as good as he is, Tina. You're taking his spot." said Mr. Schue. "And in the meantime, I'm going to go find Jeremy Gilbert and apologize to him." _____________________________________________ Blaine drove home with tears in his eyes. He bawled his eyes out for about 10 minutes. When he stopped crying, he walked across the street to Hunter's house. "Hey Hunter, can we talk?" asked Blaine. "Sure, come on in." said Hunter. "I changed my mind. I'd like to come back to Dalton and rejoin the Warblers." said Blaine. Hunter grinned at this news. Songs *''Wonderful Christmastime'' by Paul McCartney. sung by Blaine with the New Directions boys Characters (in order of appearance) Rachel Berry Carmen Tibideaux Kurt Hummel Isabelle Wright Stefan Salvatore Brody Weston Elijah Mikaelson Tyler Lockwood Quinn Fabray Klaus "Niklaus" Mikaelson Caroline Forbes Elena Gilbert Blaine Anderson Sugar Motta Joe Hart Ryder Lynn Sam Evans Hunter Clarington Will Schuester Jeremy Gilbert Tina Cohen-Chang